1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a flexible pipe covering or long tubular-shaped object which has a split or seam along its length and this seam is sealed by the use of a pressure sensitive adhesive.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,217 is directed to a pipe which is used for insulation purposes and a pressure sensitive adhesive with a protective sheet applied to an overlapping flap is used to seal the seam in the pipe after it is mounted in position.
With flexible insulation, it is known to apply in the field, after the pipe covering is mounted in position over a water or like pipe, a contact adhesive material by brushing to both sides of a seam in order to seal the seam.